yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth
November 1, 2002 * December 12, 2006 | isbn = * 4-08-873363-0 * 2-87129908-0 | isbn-13 = * 978-4-08-873363-0 * 978-2-87129908-0 | length = * 302 pages * 304 pages | price = * ¥680 * 8.75 € }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth is a guidebook written by Kazuki Takahashi related to characters from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. It was published in Japan on November 1, 2002 by Shueisha under their Jump Comics imprint[http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873363-0 Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth] Shueisha and in France on December 12, 2006 by Kana. The book contains profiles for characters, including canonical information which had never been released elsewhere, including birthdates, height, weight, blood type, favorite and least favorite food. This book has been followed by Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: Millennium Book, which contains similar information. Contents Character Profiles The first section of the book contains character profiles for the following characters: * Domino High School students (童実野高校生徒) ** Yugi Mutou (武藤遊戯) *** Yugi's mom (遊戯ママ) ** Dark Yugi (闇遊戯) ** Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) *** Shizuka Kawai (川井静香) *** Jonouchi (father) (城之内（父）) ** Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) ** Hiroto Honda (本田ヒロト) *** Johji (ジョージ) *** Blankey (ブランキー) ** Ryo Bakura (獏良了) *** Amane Bakura (獏良天音) ** Dark Bakura (闇獏良) ** Ryuji Otogi (御伽龍児) ** Goro Inogashira (猪頭吾郎) ** Imori (井守) ** Ushio (牛尾) ** Kujirada (鯨田) ** Kokurano (孤蔵野) ** Sozoji (騒象寺) ** Koji Nagumo (名蜘蛛コージ) ** Nezumi (根津見) ** Miho Nosaka (野坂ミホ) ** Tomoya Hanasaki (花咲友也) *** Hanasaki's household (花咲家の人々) * Domino High School teachers (童実野高校教師) ** Karita (刈田) ** Chono (蝶野) ** Tsuruoka (鶴岡) * Domino City people (童実野町の人々) ** Sugoroku Mutou (武藤双六 ) ** Mr. Clown (Ｍｒ．クラウン) ** Step Johnny (ステップ・ジョニー) ** Junky Scorpion owner (ジャンキースコーピオンのオーナー) ** Delinquents × 3 (不良 × ３) ** Old Man Dentures (イレバージ) ** Street Fighter (ストリートファイター) ** Escaped prisoner (脱獄囚) ** Trump Bomber (トランプ爆弾魔) ** Chief (本部長) ** Curator Kanekura (金倉館長) ** Professor Yoshimori (吉森教授) * Wild Town (野生町) ** Hirutani (蛭谷) ** Hirutani's henchmen (stun gun troop) (蛭谷の子分 （スタンガン部隊）) ** Hirutani's henchmen (yo-yo troop) (蛭谷の子分 （ヨーヨー部隊）) * ZTV (ＺＴＶ) ** ZTV announcer (ＺＴＶ アナウンサー) ** A.D. Fujita (ＡＤ 藤田) ** ZTV producer (ＺＴＶプロデューサー) ** ZTV director (ＺＴＶディレクター) * Kaiba Corporation (海馬コーポレーション) ** Seto Kaiba (海馬瀬人) ** Mokuba Kaiba (海馬モクバ) ** Gozaburo Kaiba (海馬剛三郎) ** Isono (磯野) ** Kaiba Manor butler ( ) ** Johnny Gayle (ジョニー・ゲイル) ** Bob McGuire (ボブ・マクガイア) ** Mysterious assassin (謎のアサシン) ** Chopman (チョップマン) ** Duel Machine (決闘マシーン) * Duelists ** Mai Kujaku (孔雀舞) ** Ryota Kajiki (梶木漁太) *** Kajiki's father (梶木の親父) ** Insector Haga (インセクター羽蛾) ** Esper Roba (エスパー絽場) ** Dinosaur Ryuzaki (ダイナソウ竜崎) ** Ghost Kotsuzuka (ゴースト骨塚) ** Keith Howard (キース・ハワード) * Industrial Illusions (インダストリア・イリュージョ) ** Pegasus J. Crawford (ペガサス・ジェイ・クロフォード) *** Cyndia (シンディア) ** Saruwatari (猿渡) ** Big 5 (ビッグ５) ** Ventriloquist of the Dead (死者の腹話術師) ** Mr. Crocketts (Ｍｒ．クロケッツ) ** Labyrinth Brothers (迷宮兄弟) ** Player Killer of Darkness (闇のプレイヤーキラー) * Ghouls (グールズ) ** Card shop manager (カード屋の店長) ** Pandora the Conjurer (奇術師パンドラ) ** Doll (人形) ** Mask of Light & Mask of Darkness (光の仮面＆闇の仮面) ** Brainwashed Jonouchi (洗脳された城之内) ** Brainwashed Anzu (洗脳された杏子) ** Rare Hunter (1) (レアハンター（１）) ** Rare Hunter (2) × 2 (レアハンター（２）× ２) * Ishtar house (イシュタール家) ** Rishid (リシド) ** Marik Ishtar (マリク・イシュタール) ** Dark Marik (闇マリク) ** Ishizu Ishtar (イシズ・イシュタール) ** Ishtar house predecessor (イシュタール家先代) * Keeper of Darkness (闇の番人) ** Shadi (シャーディー) The Great Study of Magic & Wizards The second section contains "Duelist data" for Magic & Wizards players, including ratings, their win and loss counts and cards used. Duel Special The third section contains a list of Magic & Wizards Duels from the series and describes different rule variations. Game History The fourth section contains a list of games played throughout the series, including: * Money and knife ( ) * Dice game (サイコロ ) * Silence game ( ゲーム) * One finger BATTLE! ( ！) * Paper Crash! (ペーパークラッシュ！) * Griddle Ice Hockey ( アイスホッケー) * Dark Puzzle ( いのパズル) * Coin in sneaker (スニーカー コイン) * Magic & Wizards! (マジック ウィザーズ！) * Landmine Search Network (地雷捜查網) * Question of Truth (真実の質問) * Labyrinth Treasure Hunt (迷宮宝探し) * Weighing of the Mind (心理の秤り) * Hell Quiz (地獄クイズ) * Concentration or Death (死の神経衰弱) * Game of Death (死のゲーム) * Digital Pets (デジタルペット) * Maze of Flames ( の ) * Capsule Monster Chess (カプセル・モンスター・チェス) * Game of Death ( ) * Cuisine of Death Russian Roulette (死の料理・ロシアンルーレット) * DEATH-T ( ) ** 3D Motion Ride ( モーションライド) ** Virtual Magic & Wizards (バーチャル ) ** Shooting Stardust (シューティング・スターダスト) ** Electric Chair Ride of Death (死の電気椅子ライド) ** Murderer's Mansion (殺人の館) ** Rhythm Rock (リズム·ロック) ** Virtual Capsule Monster Chess (バーチャル・カプセル・モンスター・チェス) ** Virtual Magic & Wizards (バーチャル ) * Sock Concentration (くつ下神経衰弱) * Lovely Two Model (ラブリー二号) * Achievement Test Ranking Bingo☆Game (実力テスト順位ＤＥビンゴ☆ゲーム) * Find the Keyring! (キーリングを探す！) * Million Yen Game DE Get Show (１００ ゲーム ゲット☆ショー ) ** 3 games (３つのデーム) ** Red Paint Lottery ( ペンキくじ き) * Monster Fighter (モンスターファイター) * "Time" Cards (「時間」カード) * Dragon Cards ( ) * Frog ( ) * Super yo-yo (スーパヨーヨー) * Monster World (モンスター・ワールド) * Magic & Wizards in Pegasus' island ペガサス * Labyrinth Coin (迷宮コイン) * Dice in cup (ダイス カップ) * Four Aces (４ の「 」) * Dragon Dice & Dungeons (ドラゴン・ダイス・ ダンジョンズ) * Forbidden Ritual (禁断の儀式) * ''Magic & Wizards in Battle City ( バトル・シティ) Penalty Games The fifth section of the book contains details on Penalty Games. # GREED, the Illusion of Avarice ( — の — Gurīdo — Yokubō no Genzō —) # Mosaic Illusion (モザイク Mozaiku Gensō) # Beat Festival (ビートフェスティバル Bīto Fesutibaru) # Fire~!!! (ファイア～！！！ Faia~!!!) # Peaceful Rest of the Timid ( の Shōramono no Anmin) # Exploding Death by Ice ( の '' Kōri no Bakushi'') # Face Puzzle ( パズル Ganmen Pazuru) # Poison Revolt ( の Doku no Hanran) # Experience of Death ( の Shi no Taikan) # "Landmine" Prey (「 」のエジキ "Jirai" no Ejiki) # Ammit Roosting in the "Soul Room" ( が う 「 の 」 Amemitto ga Sukū "Kokoro no Heya") # Maze of Flames ( の Hono no Meiro) # Capsule Hell ( のカプセル Jigoku no Kapuseru) # Poisonous Meal ( Doku Shoku) # Mind on Air, True Nature Exposure (マインド・オン・エア— — Maindo on Ea — Honshō Bakuro —) # Face Collapse ( Ganmen Hōkai) # Xing Zhen Hu ( Shin Tsen Fū) # Mind Doll ( Kokoro Ningyō) # MIND CRUSH, Collapse of the Heart ( — — の Maindo Kurasshu - Kokoro no Hōkai) # Puppet Illusion パペット Gensō Papetto) # Darkness of Naraku ( の「 」 Naraku no "Yami") # Hand and Gun ( Hando ando Gan) # SOUL TV ( Sōru Teī Bī) # Mind Card (マインド・カード Maindo Kādo) # Mind-Eroding Insects ( Seishinshokuchū) # Prey of Darkness ( のエジキ Yami no Ejiki) # Phoenix Dance! ( う！ Fushichō Mau!) Covers Gospel of Truth.jpg | Japanese Gospel of Truth French.jpg | French Gospel of Truth Chinese.png | Chinese Promotional cards The cards "Yu-Jo Friendship" (YCB-001) and "Unity" (YCB-002) were included with the Japanese book. Each card features characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series in its artwork. References Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth, Yu-Gi-Oh!